The Legend of Ice Link
by Belinda Star Sabrina Maxwell
Summary: Heroes Green, Red, Blue, and Vio have finished their quest but decided to stay split in four... Ice is being hunted down by a boy her age.. He's tall, cute, and his name is Dark Link...
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Anyways I was inspired to write about the Legend of Zelda by Hylian Shadow, Thank you for inspiration! I don't own The Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

_File... Downloaded! *beep*_

_Name: Blue Shadow aka Ice Link_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: unknown, Believed to be 14_

_Hair color: Blond, may change color if mood powerful enough_

_Eye color: Unearthly Silver, Changes color according to mood_

_Location: Unknown_

_Facts: Is a powerful mage and Princess to the Vampire kingdom, bears triforce of courage, has another form as __disguise, very dangerous..._

_"Damn it!" A teenage boy in a black tunic growled at the computer screen. "I've been chasing her for seven years now! When will I learn her location!?" The boy growled again from deep in his throat. _

_"I swear I'll find you Ice Link Bloodrose! I swear!"_

"Ice! Watch out behind you!" Fire Link shouted to her best friend then watched Ice and her human spar.

Ice Link jumped into midair, spun around, and sliced with her sword. She was tired but kept her guard up. Her sword struck the sleeve of her human and cut the skin. Both Ice and Blue hissed in pain quietly but didn't let the pain show in their faces, they were too stubborn to let their friends know they were hurt.

Blue dashed foreword, hoping to strike, when a rock hit her head. "Hey! Who threw that?!"

Viola started laughing from up a tree, the red triforce on her face seemed to glow. "Why would you care? A hero shouldn't stop to ask who hit him, or her, with a rock!"

Blue growled. "Hey at least my shadow is cool, unlike you! I should teach you a lesson about respecting Hyrule's heroes!"

Fire and Shine frowned. "But Blue, we're heroes too. We helped save Hyrule." Shine pointed out.

The purple shadow laughed. "Don't waste your breath, Shine. Nothing can stop her from being stubborn!"

"Hey, guys! They're over here!" The bushes behind them rustled. Red popped his head out of the bushes, followed by Green and Vio.

"Shadow isn't here yet." Red noted. "Where's Viola?"

As if on cue, the purple clad shadow jumped down from the tree she had been reading on. "I'm over here!"

The group was quite odd, they were all parts of Link but their appearances were different. Viola had a red triforce on her face, Ice had hair and eyes that changed color plus a scar on her face that also changed, Fire had purple eyes, Shine had violet eyes, and Frost ,Ice's twin brother, had emerald green eyes that turned blood red when he was over powered by his own powers and chocolate brown hair. The other Links were pretty much alike, Blond hair (except for shadow, who had purple hair), Blue eyes, and tunics that matched their names.

Frost groaned, crossing his arms. "How long do we have to wait?"

"My, you're impatient today!" Shadow snapped angrily.

All the females snickered quietly.

"Someone had a bad day.." Ice said, amused by the way he shouted at her brother.

Shadow glanced tiredly at the aqua clad girl. "You have no idea... My day makes ruling over a kingdom seem like a day at the beach." He groaned.

Green stared at his shadow before talking. "Princess Zelda wants to talk with us, all of us," he shot a glare at Frost, who looked at him innocently, "about private terms so we head out today."

The rest of the group groaned loudly and went to go pack their stuff.

Green watched the group with a worried expression on his face, then glanced at the sky, offering a quick prayer to the goddesses. _Please let everything be alright.._

* * *

**And clear! I'll try my best to update my stories and all the rest. Please review!**_  
_

**The Blue link in my story is a female, she's from my rp group The Epic Squad**

** I'm Ice Link so yeah... Shine is my wife I guess you could call her hehe...**


	2. Chapter 2

Ice s P.o.V

I was half done packing my stuff when my brother tapped my shoulder with a determined look in his eyes. "Do you have to?"

Frost nodded slowly. "You know I do. He's still out there and I have to protect you, sis."

"Tsk. Frost I can take care of myself, that's what I have trained for all these years.." I thought about what I had just said, then added, "Besides I'm with the E.S. I don't want you to leave .. I'll miss you"

My brother's strange emerald eyes softened. "I'll miss you too big sis but I swore I would protect you."

"And you have protected me. Please, don't leave today..."

"Alright, but I will leave in three days to search for that damned monster." He growled as his eyes landed on the scar under my left eye.

I frowned. "He's one of us you know"

"Yeah but-"

"Hey Ice, have you seen my spare hat?" Blue walked up to me.

"No but if I see it I'll tell you."

"Okay, thanks Ice."

"You're welcome Bluey."

"It's Blue!"

I rolled my eyes and turned only to see my brother had disappeared. I sighed.

"Ice, something is wrong with Zelda..." Green whispered to me.

I frowned. "What do you mean? She's at Hyrule. Nothing is wrong with her."

He stared into my eyes and I finally understood. My eyes widened. "He didn't..."

"He did." Green confirmed.

"I...I have to help her!"

"Ice! Don't!"

I teleported to my kingdom and shut the portal so no one could follow me not even my brother.

Frost's P.o.V

I felt the loss of my sister's presence right away. "Where's my sister?!"

Blue looked up, her backpack on her shoulders. "What's wrong, Frost?"

I ignored her. I could feel Mercykeen vibrate against my side. I put my hand on my father's demonic sword. _Calm down Mercykeen..._ I was really worried about Ice. I tried to open the portal to the Vampiric kingdom and was shocked to find it closed. _Ice don't do something stupid. Dark is still out there... And he's after you..._ My normally green eyes turned a dark red...

* * *

**Um... sorry for the wait? *shot***

**Sorry guys I've been busy...**

**Ashley: Sure you were...**

**Amber: I bet you were hanging out with Flame~**

**Me: Noo! Flame is soooo not my type... *blushes***

**Amber: You were weren't you?**

**Me: No, you can even ask him yourself!**

**Ashley: Fine, I will... *dials Flame's phone number and puts him on speaker***

**Flame *has deep sexy voice*: Hello?**

**Amber: Hey, Flame! Has Ice been hanging out with you?**

**Flame: *chuckles* You can say that~ Tell her I'll met her at the castle tonight.**

**Me: No need Flame I'm right here...**

**Flame: *laughs* I'll met you there babe**

**Me: *blushes* I'll update as soon as possible...**


End file.
